


Epic duel

by Shinga



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Moocluck, Nixxiom - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinga/pseuds/Shinga
Summary: Nixxiom has an epic duel with Illidan Stormrage while Moocluck watches.





	Epic duel

**Author's Note:**

> Nixxiom and Moocluck as characters belong to WoW machinima-makers Nixxiom and Moocluck. Check out their videos on youtube.

Cantrips & Crows was rowdy as usual, packed with lowlifes and seedier citizens of Dalaran. Nixxiom downed his third shot of the tavern's special rum, known for its ability to intoxicate even the Undead. Beside him Moocluck sipped at his ale, glowering at nothing in particular. They had a nice dark corner for themselves, with a line of sight to the entrance and a straight route to the nearest exit.

”Why on earth did you drag me to the least reputable tavern on all of Azeroth?” Moocluck grumbled. ”The drink here tastes like rat piss and the rogues have tried to pick my pockets more times than I have bothered to count.”

”Oh my goodness, Moocluck,” Nixxiom exclaimed, ”don't you know anything? This is the place where all the cool people hang out.”

Moocluck rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink again. It did not taste half as bad as he claimed but what was he supposed to do, stop grouching? It would be a cold day in Sargeras' pants before he stooped to that. He then spied a group of people walking in and almost spat out his ale.

”Wait,” he muttered once he managed to stop choking, ”if this place is for cool people only, what are they doing here?”

Moocluck pointed at the group that had just entered, perhaps two dozen elves of both races and sexes, each with a pair of horns, bright tattoos and covered eyes. The demon hunters surrounded a tall night elf male, obviously fawning over him. He had a pair of huge wings and large horns, bright green glowing tattoos and eyes that burned in bright green flame, visible through the cloth covering them. Illidan Stormrage had one arm around a blood elf male and the other around a night elf female, the pair skimpily clad even compared to what the other elves were wearing. Illidan approached the bar counter with a proud saunter, the demon hunters in his arms closely clinging to him.

”A table for all of us,” he demanded in a raspy, somewhat sulky voice, setting a large clinking pouch on the table, ”and bring drink and food, the best you have. We are having a celebration.”

The demon hunters were seated right next to the excellent corner-table Nixxiom and Moocluck had seized, blocking their view to the entrance and convenient route to the exit. Nixxiom and Moocluck glared at them in an ill-tempered silence as the demon hunters began feasting on the delectable fares of Cantrips & Crows' extravagant secret menu.

”My Lord Illidan,” the female night elf demon hunter cuddling up against Illidan's left side said with a simper, ”it is so wonderful to have you back. Please, tell us again how you killed Gul'dan all by yourself.”

Illidan chuckled and paused to let the male blood elf demon hunter on his right side feed him slivers of masterfully prepared expensive meat, sucking on the man's fingers in a highly suggestive manner. The man shivered in obvious pleasure, his tight pants poorly concealing how turned on he was.

”I did have some help,” Illidan murmured, glancing slyly at a young elf sitting on the other side of the table, ”our Slayer was there.” The demon hunters sitting beside the elf playfully elbowed at the now-blushing young demon hunter, laughing and cheering. ”With the Slayer's help, I took Gul'dan from behind by force, making him beg for mercy as I blew my load all over him.” More cheers followed.

”I would let you take me from behind anytime, Lord Illidan,” the blood elf demon hunter spoke huskily, blushing at his forwardness and hiding his face behind his hands. Illidan laughed and pulled the blood elf tightly against himself. The night elf on Illidan's left side tittered and blew a kiss at the blood elf.

”Is that so? Then I will do so later tonight,” Illidan said lasciviously. ”Once we get back to our Order Hall, nothing will be off-limits. But know this, there is no lover greater than I. I will spoil every future lover for you.”

”We expect nothing less from you, my Lord,” the night elf moaned, caressing Illidan's chest. She looked ready to rip off her clothes right there and then. ”You can make any woman or man orgasm five times in a row, turn any celibate priestess or priest into a slut within five minutes, and make even the most obstinate dominant gladly submit to you in a day. There is no one with greater sexual prowess than you. ”

Moocluck let out a long-suffering sigh and got up to leave. He had seen and heard far too much, better get out before things got any more disturbing. Just then, one of his worst nightmares began to come true.

”Oh yeah?” said Nixxiom loudly with a sneer. ”Well, I can make anyone come _six_ times in a row, turn even most frigid person into a slut in _four_ minutes, and make any dominant submit to me in _half_ a day!”

Moocluck's hand met with his forehead and he groaned inwardly.

Illidan turned around to look at Nixxiom, the other demon hunters glaring at the death knight venomously.

”Is that so?” Illidan drawled, raising one eyebrow as he leered at Nixxiom while overtly fondling the demon hunters cuddling up against him. “A death knight is claiming to have a greater sexual prowess than me. A _death knight_. Tell me, when you were freed from the Lich King's grasp, did you first look for your loved ones or your balls? I heard the Lich King took both.”

Nixxiom growled and pulled out his sword. Moocluck inched away from him, trying to appear inconspicuous on his way out.

“That's it!” the death knight yelled. “I challenge you to a duel to see who has the greater sexual prowess! One on one, no holds barred!”

Illidan paused to look the death knight up and down. His lips curled into an evil smirk.

“I accept your challenge,” he proclaimed. “Who shall count the votes?”

Moocluck was just about to slip away when Nixxiom grabbed him by the back of his neck. Moocluck swore loudly and tried to get out of the death knight's death grip.

“Moocluck is as impartial as they come,” Nixxiom replied.

“Let me go, you idiot,” Moocluck shouted. Nixxiom ignored him.

“But isn't he your friend, death knight?” Illidan asked, extracting himself from the embrace of the two demon hunters in order to stand up. It displeased Nixxiom to note that Illidan was taller than him.

“Friend is an excessively inflated expression,” Moocluck muttered, still struggling to get away.

“See, it's totally fine,” Nixxiom said with a grin. “He will be an excellent teller for our duel.”

Illidan gave Moocluck an almost pitying look.

“Fine,” he said. “There is a duelling arena nearby. Let's take this there.”

Perhaps fifteen minutes later, Moocluck was shackled to his seat as far away from the entrance of the arena chamber as possible. Demon hunters sat on his both sides, touching each other in inappropriate manner. A box for their votes sat beside Moocluck's chair.

“Could you stop that?” Moocluck grumbled at them but was ignored. He let out a long-suffering sigh. He would get back at the death knight for this.

The arena was pleasantly warm and softly illuminated. The floor was covered in thick straw mat. The door was locked. The participants looked at Moocluck who muttered profanities under his breath and then declared the duel commenced.

“Let's begin this,” Illidan growled, his tight pants bulging uncomfortably. He began to open his pants in a sensual manner, undulating his hips and licking his lips. He lowered his pants to his hips and stopped to flex and give the onlookers suggestive looks.

“Oh yeah?” Nixxiom snarled. He began to briskly open the straps of his armour, discarding pieces of it on the straw mat and kicking them to the edge of the arena to get them out of the way. He left his underpants on. He heard a gasp from the demon hunters and grinned. He looked good under all that plate, muscled and scarred like a veteran soldier was supposed to. “Gimme the oil.”

One of the demon hunters timidly offered him a bottle of oil and scampered back to his brethren as if afraid that Nixxiom would attack him. Nixxiom opened the bottle and liberally smeared its contents all over his body. The oil made his skin tingle pleasantly.

“You got nothing on this.”

He flexed and grunted, his muscles rippling and gleaming. He saw several sets of cheeks begin to redden among the demon hunters. Encouraged by their reaction, he strutted over to where Illidan was posing and smirked at the demon hunter. Illidan gave him an appraising look and smirked back.

“My Lord Illidan,” the blood elf male and night elf female called out in unison, “show him your skills! Reduce him into a whimpering mess!”

Illidan winked at the blood elf, let his pants drop to his ankles and stepped out of them. He wasn't wearing anything under them. His manhood was darker coloured than his skin and adorned by bright green veins similar to his tattoos.

“When I am done with you, death knight,” he growled hungrily, “you will beg for some of this.” He gestured at his penis. “I will show you pleasure unlike anything you have experienced.”

Nixxiom stopped short.

“Wait, what?” he blurted out. “That's not what I signed up for. I thought we were going to bang hot chicks!”

Illidan laughed throatily.

“Foolish death knight,” he chortled, “that is not what this is about. This is about us showing off our skills to each other. However, if you wish to back out and concede, I will let you do so… on the condition you let me have my way with you.”

Nixxiom blanched and sputtered.

“Fuck that,” he muttered and turned to yell at Moocluck, “get me out of here, Moocluck!”

Moocluck stared at him for a second and began to cackle almost uncontrollably.

“No, you idiot!” he guffawed, realising he was about get a perfect revenge, “you got your sorry ass into this, I'm not going to get you out of it!”

Nixxiom growled and swore under his breath. Then he drew a deep breath, straightened his back and glared at Illidan.

“Fine, I will not back out. Let's do this!”

“Excellent,” Illidan murmured and jumped on Nixxiom without a warning. They fell on the mattress with a thump, Illidan's lips locked with Nixxiom's. Illidan's mouth tasted of blood, alcohol and something else… something exciting, compelling, seductive. It was unlike anything Nixxiom had ever tasted. The mere taste made his body respond in an embarrassing manner. Illidan noticed immediately, his fingers wrapping tightly around Nixxiom's cock. An involuntary moan escaped Nixxiom's throat.

“Ah yes,” Illidan whispered, letting Nixxiom catch some air. “You are mine now.”

Nixxiom did not want to admit it but the demon hunter's touch felt good. Really good. Combined with whatever was in the demon hunter's saliva, it was almost unbearable.

Unable to stop himself, he arched his back, reflexively bucking his hips upward. Illidan laughed. The watching demon hunters purred appreciatively almost in unison.

“All that talk,” Illidan teased, “about being the best and I break you with a simple handjob.”

Nixxiom clenched his jaw and drew a deep breath, fighting off the effects of what had to be fel influence.

“Not done yet,” he rasped, his voice heavy with need. He sat up and pushed the demon hunter off himself with surprising ease. Illidan fell on his back with a surprised yelp, splaying his wings to break the fall. The demon hunters let out an excited ooh. Nixxiom glanced at them. Most of them were already completely naked, watching the duel avidly but also stroking and caressing each other passionately. He could see several duos and trios engaged in acts that were usually seen only in porn. In the midst of them all was Moocluck sitting on his chair, hands chained to keep him from running away, looking more pissed than ever before. If Nixxiom had not known any better, he would have thought Moocluck was feeling uncomfortable. But in fact, it had to be that the warlock had thought Nixxiom was about to give up without a fight. Nixxiom glared at Moocluck, annoyed that his friend had so little faith in him. He would definitely show Moocluck who was the best!

He drew on his abilities, chaining Illidan in his place with ice.

“I will show you why the Lich King was so powerful that it took combined might of the Horde and Alliance to bring him down,” Nixxiom declared and sat between the demon hunter's legs. He was still harder than he had ever been before but he had managed to overcome Illidan's cheating. His prey struggled against his bonds, growling.

“Is that all, death knight,” Illidan asked mockingly. “Bonds of warm ice? Don't make me laugh.”

Nixxiom grinned widely and formed a thick icicle in his hand. It had an interesting shape that made Illidan's eyes widen. It was a replica of Nixxiom's dick but a couple of sizes smaller.

“Not at all,” Nixxiom murmured and spread the demon hunter's legs further. He began to massage Illidan's nether region with the icicle while also caressing the demon hunter's cock gently, teasingly. Illidan's breath hitched at the first touch of the icicle and turned into a loud moan when it entered him, filling him up, stretching him.

“It's not cold, it's… it tingles, burns, tickles, I can't...” he whimpered, unable to continue forming coherent words. He bucked his hips, trying to force Nixxiom to touch him harder but the death knight just laughed and made his touch even gentler. Illidan groaned, still struggling against his bonds. He had a wild look in his eyes, somewhere between panic and complete surrender.

“Oh, I'm not done breaking you,” Nixxiom said lightly and began to form a layer of ice on his own cock. To him, it felt merely pleasant and would keep him from coming too fast. To anyone else it would be delightful torture.

Once done with the layer of ice, Nixxiom formed the piece he needed for his victory. He placed a thick, tight ring of ice around Illidan's cock and began to move it up and down. It moved slickly along the demon hunter's cock, leaving wet marks on it but never melting away. Illidan bit on his lip to keep himself from crying out, breathing hard and mumbling incoherently.

Nixxio withdrew the icicle from Illidan's behind and let it melt away. He took his ice-coated cock in his hand and teased the demon hunter's back entrance with it, eliciting excited cries from his prey. He then began to push his cock inside, inch by inch. Illidan tossed and turned in his bonds, loudly begging for mercy. The demon hunter's cries were sweet, almost too sweet. Unable to control himself anymore, Nixxiom plunged his cock into Illidan's behind and began to pound it while using the ring of ice to massage the demon hunter's cock. Soon the demon hunter screamed, squirting hot semen all over his own face and chest. Within seconds Nixxiom grunted and came, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure.

For several moment, they remained motionless, breathing heavily. Nixxiom finally pulled himself out and let the ice melt away. He tried to summon energy to smirk at Illidan and make a snarky remark but could not find any.

”How did you learn to do such things if you usually don't play on both sides of the field, so to speak?” Illidan groaned weakly, still not moving. He was completely spent. The look in his eyes was pure adoration for the death knight.

”I, uh, have had several lovers with dongs,” Nixxiom stuttered, caught off guard by the question, ”draenei ladies in Goldshire and such...”

”...he's just a wanker who knows how to get himself, and by proxy, any man off...” Moocluck muttered, unable to believe what he had seen. Demon hunters were casting their votes, placing slips of paper in the box and returning to their orgy, driven to near sexual frenzy by what Nixxiom had done to Illidan. All of the papers had Nixxiom's name on them. Moocluck shook his head, certain that the encounter would feature heavily in his future nightmares. He vowed to never sleep again.

Later, they stood outside the arena, Nixxiom fixing his armour back on while Moocluck stared at him in stark disbelief. Nixxiom had a wide smile on his lips.

”Did you see that, Moocluck? I won!”

Moocluck almost choked on his own spit but recovered quickly.

”You just had gay sex duel with Illidan Stormrage in front of dozens of people.”

”Oh my goodness, Moocluck, that's not the point! I won!”

Moocluck shook his head, sighed and muttered something about idiots under his breath.

”Yes, well done Nixxiom,” he finally said. ”Now let's get out of here before your new ”fans” get any ideas.” He glanced at the demon hunters standing nearby, gazing at Nixxiom with lust-filled eyes. Nixxiom did not seem to notice them.

“Yeah, let's go drink somewhere else. Cantrips & Crows is for noobs and idiots.”


End file.
